Inazuma Gohan
by BloodySS2God
Summary: My very first fanfic: - 3 months after Cell Games Chichi decides that Gohan must have friends his own age. So Gohan now enrolls in Raimon Jr High and joins the Soccer Club. Watch as he along with Endou and friends (Raimon Eleven) now set off on the path to surpass the Legendary Inazuma Eleven. Pairings Undecided. Dragon Ball Z x Inazuma Eleven Crossover
1. Prologue

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note****: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"**_This_**"-telepathy speech

'_This_' -thoughts

**Chapter 1:**

It has been 3 days since the battle against Cell, the mighty creation of Dr. Gero. It had been a tedious battle for the Z Warriors. After Goku's surrender it was upon Gohan to beat Cell. Intrigued by Gohan's hidden power Cell did his best to push him over the edge. Despite his gentle and kind nature, Gohan had his limits and the moment his friends were thrashed around ruthlessly by Cell Jrs, produced by Cell, Gohan finally **snapped **and transformed into SS2.

Gohan VS Cell Jrs, it was nothing short of a _slaughter_. One hit each all it took to kill them.

His _fight_ with cell was completely one sided. Cell had no chance against him. No matter what the android did, it was ineffective. Gohan wanted Cell to suffer, to make him shake with terror, so he toyed with him. Like predator plays with its prey.

It was because of this all had gone to hell. When cornered Cell decided to be sore loser and tried to self-destruct and destroy everyone with him. It was only because of Goku's Instant Transmission (or IT for short) that the chaos was prevented but at the cost of his life.

Gohan filled with guilt and rage cursed himself. When Cell returned, due to his regeneration, he was completely destroyed by a furious SS2 Gohan's Kamehameha.

After a healing session on the lookout with Dende, the eternal dragon Shenron was summoned, it was then that Goku revealed his desire to not return in order to protect his loved ones.

Even though they understood his reasoning it was a tough pill to swallow for them. They did not want him to leave from their lives (even Vegeta though he would rather die again than to admit it). Still with heavy hearts they bade him goodbye.

Gohan had vowed to train harder than ever to be strong enough to protect the Earth and its people. He was scared on how to approach his mother on this particular topic. His father's death had been devastating news to her and he did not want to give her any more trouble.

But as it turned out he did not need to as she later told him that his father had requested her to let him train. Apparently Goku's demise had greatly changed her and she now let Gohan train as she was afraid he too will perish by some evil villain's hands if got weak due to lack of was still remembers that particular conversation.

**(FLASHBACK START)**

_"umm ... uhhh.. geez this is hard! Hey Mom! There's something i want to talk to you about."said a nervous Gohan._

_"hmm what is it Gohan?"replied Chichi. 'wow he is really nervous, I wonder what does he want to talk about?' she thought._

_"well you see Dad talked to me on the lookout before he disconnected. He said that now that I am stronger than him and he is no longer alive, it is now my responsibility to protect the Earth and everyone that lives on it. So what I wanted to ask was your permission to train freely so that I am strong enough to save the Earth from it's next danger if or when it comes." explained Gohan._

_ 'Oh dear God! Please let her accept it, please please please! 'thought Gohan anxiously._

_He expected her to shout at him and deny his request. To tell him that his studies were more important than anything._

_But even after a full minute there was no response. Chichi was silent. She just gazed at him with an emotionless face. He couldn't read her body language either. Now Gohan was **really** nervous. There was no telling what was she thinking. He couldn't predict her next move._

_He started to squirm under her gaze. 'What is she thinking? I don't know what is going on in her head. Is she contemplating my request or is she simply cooking up new ways to make me study. Hmmm... speaking of cooking, I'm starving!' Gohan whined in his head._

_ It was another agonizing five minutes did she give a reply " OK " with a small but gentle smile._

_Gohan blinked once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

_"Wha ?" was his intelligent reply. His eyes wide open and his jaw lowering._

_Chichi had to stiffle a giggle escaping her lips. His reaction was quite comical.__" *sigh* I said OK. You have my permission to train." she said with an amused smile._

_Gohan couldn't believe it! It was actually happening!_

_"B-B-But H-How? W-Why? I-I don't understand! What is going on? You usually try to restrict me from training until now, so what happened?" spluttered the bewildered half-saiyan._

_'hehehe this is fun. But i think I should explain it to him before he goes crazy' thought Chichi. "Well you can thank your dear father for that." she said._

_Okay.. now he was confused "huh?" was his reply._

_Taking that as a sign to continue she explained" You see your father contacted me last night from Otherworld. He told me of your situation and requested me to allow you to train. It took him quite a while but he managed to convince me. After all my son is already at college level in academics. But how will he ever get a job if the planet is destroyed? And if he doesn't get a job then no girl will marry him AND that means **NO GRANDBABIES !** That certainly can't be allowed no matter what. But you still have to study for a few hours when you take a break in training, Got it young man?"_

_Another reason was that she wanted to make sure that her baby was safe from any foes he fought. Goku's death had made her realise that if she continued to hamper his training he might just someday perish at the hands of a stringer enemy. As a mother, she didn't want that._

_Just the thought of Gohan dying had sent her in depression. Gohan calmed her fears by promising that no matter what he would not leave her._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**(Timeskip: 3 Months)**

For the past three months Gohan had been training extensively. He used Bulma's notes on the Gravity Room (GR) to build himself one. He then asked Mr. Popo about the time distortion in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (HTC) and requested his assistance to modify his GR. Mr Popo's magic made it so that the GR was placed in a subspace (accessible only to Gohan) where 1 day outside equals 2 months inside. The GR was now like a watered down Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with lesser time and void of the weather changes. His body didn't age in that chamber as well.

Now after so much hard work, Gohan had finally mastered his SS2 form and was close to achieving the next level but still not quite there. At his current level he could beat imperfect cell ( #17 absorbed ) in his base form.

**Present**:

He was also doing well in his studies much to Chichi's secret delight. While she no longer forced him to study, she liked whenever he sat down and studied for a few hours if only to take a break from his training.

She was proud of her baby boy no question about that. It filled her with parental pride and joy that her son was such an amazing boy. But she also noticed something else.

Gohan had no friends near his age. All of his friends were that of his father's. He does not show it but she can tell by looking at his eyes. He longed for friends his age. Friends to hang out with, go for sleepovers, play sports with them and all such fun activities.

But the poor boy won't speak a thing, thinking he will burden his mom with his "petty wants". Ohh that caring, silly, idiot!

How could he even think that he burdens his mom just by wanting friends?*sigh* He really is his father's son. Always putting others before himself.

Well no problem. He doesn't need to tell her anything. She will make sure that he gets friends of his own. She's not that selfish to think that he will never want to go out of their home and make friends. As much as she worries about him it was time that Gohan went to a school in the city.

Come to think of it he likes football very much (just like his grandpa). And there was this school's football club, **Inazuma Eleven**, that the Ox King was very fond of in Tokyo about 40 years ago. Hmmmmmmm… What was its name now?...

.

.

.

AHA! It was **Raimon** **Jr High** !

Yup! It was decided.

_Son Gohan will enroll in Raimon and join the football club !_

*******END OF CHAPTER***

**Thank You For Reading**

**Review please ! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	2. Chichi's Idea

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note****: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"_**This**_"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Firslty, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review especially:**

**Vergil Leonidas**

**Masenko56**

**Matt Corleone94**

**Pokeball645**

**Thank You For Your Reviews.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was a peaceful morning at Son residence. The lush green grass around the house was slowly waving in the gentle breeze. The forest trees, surrounding the house, stood tall and proud. Animals were playing around in the vast meadow. The chirping of birds sounding like a melody.

All in all it depicted tranquility.

But despite the beautiful atmosphere, one Son Gohan was _bored_.

"Oh God this is boring. There is nothing new to do at all." He mused.

For the past three months his schedule was more or less the same. Waking up in the morning. Perform his daily morning activities (you know.. brushing his teeth etc.). After a bath he settles down in the dining room where he eats his saiyan-style breakfast (which could sustain ten people for three days!). When he is finally satisfied he sets out to train for most of the day. He returns home in the evening, relaxes for some time and studies for a couple of hours. When his studying for the day is done he eats his dinner and finally goes to sleep in his room.

He has been following this same schedule for the last three months. And frankly he was getting sick of his monotonous life.

"*sigh* What to do? What to do?...hmmm I can train but simply training gets boring after a while. Same with studying. I need something new to do. But what? There is nothing new around this area and its not like there is anyone else near my age who I can befriend. I mean playing with animals is fun but I still want to make friends with human children of my age group. Uhhhh.. This boredom is KILLINGme!" ranted Gohan in frustration.

He wanted to talk to his mother about it but couldn't work up the courage.

"Oh! Is that so?"Came the voice of his mother.

Startled he turned around and lo and behold, there was his mother standing calmly with an amused smile on her face.

'_Dammit ! I was so frustrated I didn't even notice her presence! How can I let myself to be that careless!'_Gohan scolded himself mentally.

"Umm.. Hi mom and uhh..good morning?"sheepishly replied Gohan.

"Morning son. You know just now I heard something VERY interesting. Care to explain that dear?"was Chichi's response.

Nervously Gohan explained"*gulp* Mom .. what I meant was that I'm getting tired of this current lifestyle. I-I want to make new friends. Have fun with them. Play with them. Hang out with them. Talk to them. Laugh with them. Cry with them. Cherish them. Protect them. In the Z-Gang I can only call Piccolo my friend. Krillin is more like a funny Uncle. Even then I only know them through Dad. I don't have any friends I can truly call my own. I-I hope you understand what I'm trying say. I-I'm not ungrateful to those I know. I-Its just t-that I-"

He would've said more but was interrupted by his mother.

"GOHAN! Calm down dear. Its ok. You don't have to panic son. I understand what you are saying Gohan its ok. Its perfectly understandable that you want friends of your age group. After all your father made new friends too on his travels. Its only fair that you get that chance too."

Suddenly she starts smiling" Actually I was waiting for you to bring this topic."

"Huh? You were waiting?"asked Gohan feeling relieved at his mother's earlier response.

"Yeah I noticed it quite a while ago that you were feeling lonely and wanted to do something new. So I have a proposal for you" she replied.

'_Wow she had already noticed my problem!.. I guess its true when they say that a mother knows best' _thought a hopeful Gohan.

"Oh what is the proposal mom?"asked Gohan.

"You see I was thinking that it would do you good to send you to a school-"she started to explain but was cut off.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT? You want me to go to SCHOOL? But I already said that I don't like to study…"exclaimed Gohan.

"LISTEN TO ME!"screamed Chichi. Once Gohan had calmed down she started to explain again.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted " at this she glared at a sheepish looking half-saiyan" I think it would be good if you go to a school. But you won't be going for studying alone. I want you to go so that you will be able to meet new people and make friends with them as well. What I mean is that you won't have to worry about focusing on your studies as much as focusing on your social activities. Though you still have to be at the top in academics, it will be more of a second priority. Your first priority will be to make friends and have fun. So how does that sound huh? Still think it's a bad idea?"she finished with an amused smile on seeing her son's disbelieving look.

'_S-Study a s-second priority? Is this really happening? Or maybe this is just a dream and I will wake up any moment.' _Were the thoughts of a bewildered half-saiyan. He was shocked and with good reason too. In the past Chichi would've never considered making his studies a second priority over anything but his life.

He pinched himself and found that it wasn't a dream, he was ecstatic. _'Its all real' _he mused.

His reaction caused a giggle to escape from his mother's lips."Is it really THATunbelievable?"she questioned with mirth.

"I only forced you to study so that you may have a fulfilling future. But its meaningless if you are not happy. The most precious thing to a mother is her child's happiness. I only want to see you happy son. So its okay for you to give your studies a break." she finished.

"Soooo…. Its okay if I go to a school and have as much fun as I can, and I only have to study a bit just to get top grades, and that will be acceptable to you? Is that all? Or did I miss something?"asked Gohan hopefully.

"Yes, that is all" she replied " So do you accept the proposal or not?"she finally asked.

Oh she knew his answer alright. She just wanted to hear it from him. And she was proven right.

"YES! Of course I accept!" exclaimed Gohan excitedly. He was filled with so much happiness he was afraid that he might accidently. The smile that came on his face was so bright it could rival the Sun.

Chichi gave a wide smile at this. _'Wow he looks so happy. This would be really good for him. I'm glad I thought of this idea.' _She thought fondly.

Suddenly Gohan thought of something_' But which school will I go to?'_

When he asked his mother, she simply replied" Raimon Jr High. And not only that I think you should also join the soccer club there. And before you ask its because of two reasons, One, I know you love soccer. Two, it was a request from your grandfather."

"huh? Grandpa wants me to join the soccer club? _' Not that I am complaining '_ asked Gohan.

To this she told him that 40 years ago, Raimon's soccer team which was also known as **Inazuma Eleven** were his grandfather's favourite team. He was a huge fan of them and wanted Gohan to play for Raimon in their honor.

After hearing this Gohan decision was even more solidified.

"Ok mom. I will enroll in Raimon and join the soccer club. I promise. You count on that." Replied Gohan.

Chichi was VERY happy. It was now finally decided. Gohan will go to Raimon and join the soccer club. Now the thing needed to be done is the admission procedure but that will be a piece of cake.

Gohan was ecstatic. He was excited about this development.

' _I wonder what does the future have in store. '_

*******END OF CHAPTER***

_**Next Time: Gohan finally enrolls in Raimon Jr High.**_

**Thank You For Reading**

**Review please ! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	3. First Day at Raimon Part 1

**Inazuma Gohan**

*******Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"**_This_**"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Also I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow! So this is Inazuma Town! It is livelier than I thought. I have come here for the first time. I didn't know so many people lived in this town. But I guess that's expected as the only other human settlements I have known are villages after all. Not including the West City or that city where we occasionally went for shopping of course." mused an excited Gohan.

It had been a week since he accepted his mother's idea. Now he had finally enrolled in Raimon Jr High and today was his first day. He was wearing the typical Raimon uniform for boys. He also wore white sneakers with dark blue stripes. He also had a new watch on his left wrist (Imagine the watch Mirai Trunks wore when he first appeared).He was ready to go to school. But it was still early in the morning. There were still a couple hours before the school started so he decided to tour the town.

And safe to say he was entranced by the town. While it wasn't a very well known town it was still a large town with an impressive number of people residing in it. Hell it came close to West City in size alone!

He had been roaming around the town for a while now. He had visited the market place first. It was bustling with shops, and there was a subway station that leads out of the district. It was quite a sight for him. Especially all the food stalls (can't forget about the food now can we?). Just the thought of all the foods he had seen made his mouth water. He visited many other places as well but that isn't important.

"I have to admit this town is amazing." exclaimed Gohan with an excited grin on his face.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Suddenly there was a beeping sound from his watch. He had set an alarm so that he won't be late for school.

'_Ahh damn school starts in half an hour. Better go there now or I might be late on my first day. That would not be a very good first impression. Besides I have to apply for the soccer club as well. Hmm I could fly there but I don't think that is a good idea. Somebody might see me and that will be troublesome. Looks I have to go there on foot. Oh well that's not a problem.'_ Thought Gohan.

So he decided to walk to school. It took him about ten minutes to reach the school. When he finally saw it, he was awestruck. Raimon Jr High was _huge_. Not only was the main building big but the campus area as well. It was even bigger than Capsule Corporation's compound! He can now guess how the school has that many students and consequently so many clubs. It was truly an awesome sight for Gohan who for most his 11 year old life has been living/training in either forests or wastelands.

'_Hmm speaking of barren wastelands it has been quite a few weeks since I had last sparred with Piccolo. I have to visit him sometime. Oh well I'll do that some other time, right now it's time to enter the school and begin a new chapter in my life. Finally I'll have some SOCIAL ACTIVITY ! '_were Gohan's inner thoughts.

Gohan's thoughts were cut off when he heard some commotion near the school gate. Deciding to see the problem, he walked over there and was angered at what he saw.

Five thugs were trying to rob an old lady, who was being supported by a girl his age. She had neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs were parted into three strands. She was wearing the default Raimon girls' uniform. Her skin was fair and her eyes were greenish-grey. She wore red framed glasses on top of her head. She had a nervous but determined look on her face. Currently both of her and the old lady were surrounded by four thugs whereas the fifth one, probably the leader, stood in front of them with a baseball bat in his hands. All the thugs were wearing black helmets, sleeveless black jackets over red undershirts, blue biker gloves, faded blue jeans with holes and lastly they were wearing black boots. (_**A/N: Sorry but I just wanted to get over with describing the thugs. Sorry for the crappy description.**_)

"Just give us everything you have and no one has to get hurt" spoke the leader. Holding his bat in a threatening gesture, to get his point across.

Too bad for him, Gohan was here.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU THUG! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" shouted an angry Gohan. He had always hated those who take advantage of innocent people just for their selfish desires.

His outburst drew their attention to him. The leader was livid. "YOU BRAT! GET HIM BOYS!" he shouted to his minions. The four thugs charged at Gohan with a roar of "YES BOSS!"

_BIG MISTAKE_

'_I don't want to waste any more time. I'll finish this quickly. ' _Gohan thought.

And quick it was. The thugs had taken only a few steps when Gohan started his attack. He punched two in the gut. Kicked another in the chest. They were unconscious before they even realized they had been hit. The fourth thug, seeing the show of strength, tried to run away but was knocked out by a chop on the neck by Gohan. Gohan rushed over at the leader, who was still in shock, and kneed him in the gut hard. All of this took only five seconds and even that was because he was restricting himself to fight on the level of a regular human martial artist (Krillin's level when he was first introduced in Dragon Ball).

The crowd was astonished. Especially the students. A kid their age took down those thugs in five seconds flat. They began to whisper among each other.

'Who is that kid?'

'He is wearing Raimon's uniform. Does he study here?'

'Is he a new student?'

'I haven't seen him around here before.'

'Wow he is so strong'

'hmm he looks cute'

That last comment might have made him blush, had he been listening to the murmuring crowd. But his attention was now on the old lady and the girl.

"Hey are you two okay? Did they hurt you? How are feeling?"He asked.

Meanwhile the two of them were shocked at how easily he took those thugs down. He made it look so effortless. His concern over them snapped them out of their trance. It was the old lady who responded first.

"Yes, we are fine, thanks to you young man. If you hadn't helped us who knows what would have happened" she turned towards the girl beside her "I thank you as well my dear. You stood up to them for me and even though you were scared, you still stepped forward to help me. For that I thank you."

"hehe… it was nothing" said the girl sheepishly.

"yeah it was nothing. I just did what was right."Gohan chimed in.

At this the lady gave a smile filled with gratitude, bade them goodbye and walked away.

Realizing he still had company " Umm HI! My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. Nice to meet you." He bowed to her as he introduced himself.

" Oh my! How rude of me! My name is Otonashi Haruna. Nice to meet you as well." The now named Haruna greeted him in kind.

"Are you a new student here Gohan-san?"asked Haruna.

"Yeah today is my first day. Oh damn! I forgot I have to go and collect my schedule. Dammit ! Ahh sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Otonashi-san! Bye!" after saying this he dashed away towards the school's administration office to get his schedule.

"Uhh Okaaayyy…. Umm Bye ?" was Haruna's dumbfounded response.

In her daze she forgot to ask how he beat those thugs so quickly.

She was snapped out of it when she heard the school bell. She quickly rushed to her class while thinking about a certain half-saiyan.

'_Son Gohan, such an interesting guy. I have a feeling that with him around, things are about get livelier. ' _were her thoughts as she reached her class.

_She had no idea how right she was._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the third chapter. I hope it came out okay. I was typing this thing half asleep. So if it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can.**

**_Next Time: Gohan meets Endou._**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated**


	4. First Day at Raimon Part 2

**Inazuma Gohan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! This is my very first fanfic. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Inazuma Eleven Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Inazuma Eleven.**

"This" -normal speech

"**This**"- hissatsu technique/tactic

"_**This**_"-telepathy speech

'_This_' –thoughts

**Firslty, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review especially:**

**PrincessOfFlames**

**NinjaGogeta**

**Ryo551**

**And many others.**

**Thank You For Your Reviews.**

**A/N : At the bottom of this chapter there is a very important note starting with ( ****PLEASE READ****: … ). I request all the readers to go through it after reading the chapter, and leave reviews or PM me your opinions about the topic I mentioned in it. Thank you. Now please continue with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4****:**

"Aww man I can't believe I actually forgot to collect my schedule beforehand!"Gohan scolded himself. "Uhh I'm such an idiot and now I will be late for class. *sigh* I guess it no use worrying about that now" he mused.

After his meeting with Otonashi, Gohan went to the administration office to collect his schedule. With that taken care of he decided to head for his class. Good thing he had asked for directions or he would have been lost. It took him another five minutes to reach the class which, he noted, had already begun.

"*gulp*Ok here we go" he muttered somewhat nervously. Hey he might be a super powerful warrior but he is still a kid in the end.

He knocked on the door and waited. A couple of moments later the door was opened by the teacher inside. "Ahh you're the new student correct? The one who was supposed to join today?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes ma'am I am the new student. Today is my first day."Gohan answered the teacher. Some of his nervousness had gone away by now.

"Well then come in and introduce yourself to your classmates" she invited him. Gohan obliged and entered the classroom. The students were whispering amongst each other. Most were simply taking advantage in the sudden break in studies and began talking to friends. In the midst of this one person caught his attention. Otonashi Haruna was sitting near the window. She seemed to be writing something on a paper and had a newspaper folded underneath it.

'_huh? Otonashi-san? So she is in this class too eh? What a coincidence' _thought the half-saiyan to himself. As if feeling his gaze she looked up and saw him. Judging from her expression, she was surprised.

'_Wow this is weird. Just as I was writing an article about the morning incident for the newspaper club, I was wondering about him and lo and behold_ _he is right in front me' _were Haruna's thoughts.

Suddenly the teacher called for their attention "Ok listen class today we have a new student joining us. So I want all of you to behave and be friendly to him." She then turned to Gohan "Well then tell us about you".

"Ohh yeah.. Hi everyone! My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. Today's my first day here. So please take good care of me. I hope we all get along" he finished his introduction with a small bow.

"Very well then you may take the seat beside Otonashi. Please raise your hand Otonashi." she said.

"It's alright I know her" was Gohan's reply. Without wasting any more time he swiftly made his way towards his seat. He settled down and gave Haruna a greeting. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Seeing that everyone had settled down, the teacher started her lesson without any further ado. This time there weren't any interruptions and the lesson went on smoothly. After the lesson had ended Haruna turned to Gohan and stated what was on her mind the whole morning.

"Umm Gohan-san? Can I ask you something?"she asked.

"huh? Sure, what is it Otonashi-san?"

"Well you see I wanted to ask about this morning. I mean, how did you that? You just took those thugs down in like five seconds. You were so fast I didn't even see you move. One moment you were standing in the crowd and in the next you had already knocked out two of the thugs. That was so amazing! I had never seen anything like that before. You made it look so easy. You knocked out each one them with a single attack. You were so strong. So fast. So brave! Weren't you scared to fight them? How did you get so strong? How were you so fast? Can you please tell me Gohan-san? I am so curious!" Haruna fired her questions at him. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Ok ok calm down. I will answer your questions now. The reason I was able to defeat those thugs was because I am well versed in martial arts whereas they were untrained. They had no fight training whatsoever and only relied on their brute strength and numbers. Any trained fighter could defeat them easily. And that's what I did. Also I have been practicing martial arts since I was four years old so I have a lot of experience. This experience let me beat them easily. Because I have been training for so long my strength and speed is much higher than an average person. _' HA! Understatement of the year'_ I don't want to sound arrogant or something but I didn't even break a sweat defeating those thugs." Replied Gohan.

Haruna was astounded. She couldn't believe the boy in front of her was a trained fighter. If she hadn't seen him fighting from her very own eyes she wouldn't have believed his story at all. She would have simply dismissed him as an arrogant person. Still she believed him. For some reason she just knew that Gohan was a trustworthy person. Something about him just makes you trust him.

"Oh ok that was enlightening! Hey you wouldn't mind if I write an article about you in the school newspaper do you? I think it would be amazing that other students know about you. If only you are ok with this that is."

"hehe sure no problem" was Gohan's answer.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. By the end of the day Gohan and Haruna had talked a lot and became friends. After the last class Gohan decided to go to the Soccer Club so as to join it. He bade goodbye to Haruna and headed towards the soccer field. He was told that the Soccer Club's captain usually practices around the goalpost on the post.

One thing he found weird was that the soccer field was used by quite a few clubs but the most of the time the members of Soccer Club themselves didn't get to use the field. It was strange. Soccer field should be exclusively available to the Soccer club but the reverse was happening. Another strange thing he had heard was that most of the soccer club's members weren't interested in playing soccer at all. They prefer to sit around and read comics and play video games. Also when asked other children about the club, the answer he got was disheartening. The Soccer Club was on the verge of being disbanded.

He didn't like that news at all. But, he decided, he will think about it later. First he had to find the captain of Soccer Club, Endou Mamoru. Suddenly a boy with a soccer ball caught his eye. Somehow he just knew that the boy was the one who he was looking for.

He had brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. His general eye shape is round and bright. He was wearing an orange headband. He also had a slightly tanned skin and medium height.

'_Hmm considering he is the only person practicing soccer and from what I have been told about him being a soccer freak, he HAS to be Endou Mamoru. I can tell by just by looking at him that he loves soccer with all his heart. Oh well I better introduce myself to him'_ Gohan thought.

With this thought he went up to Endou. "Hey there, are you by any chance Endou Mamoru, captain of the Soccer Club?" said Gohan startling Endou out of his practice.

"eh yeah I am Endou Mamoru. Did you want something from me?"

"Hello Endou-san. My name is Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan. I actually wanted to join the club if it's alright with yo-"

"OF COURSE IT'S ALRIGHT!" Endou interrupted him excitedly. After all someone wanting to join the Soccer Club was really rare. They didn't have a full team. Even the members were not that interested in playing. Just today he had an argument with the rest of the members. They thought it was no use practicing as the club was said to being about to disband. He had heard of that rumor too. In fact the whole school had heard. So someday actually wanting to join the club was nothing short of a miracle.

"Gohan-san ! Of course you can join the club" Endou said while crying comical tears of joy.

"Uhh thank you Endou-san.. " Gohan replied with a sweatdrop. He then gave a soft smile.

"You really like soccer don't you Endou-san?" he asked softly.

"Yup soccer is my favorite. I simply can't think of my life without soccer" replied Endou with a happy grin that stretched across his face.

"Me too! I just love playing soccer" as he said this, his face donned a similar grin. Endou's smile was just that infectious. Endou's love for soccer reminded him of his father's love for food. While he also loved to eat, he ate nowhere near his father's level. In terms of eating his father was a true saiyan.

They talked about many things for quite some time. A close bond of friendship had been formed. They didn't even realize this until they noticed the darkening sky. As they were about to leave Endou brought something up.

" Hey Gohan can you come to the soccer field by the river tomorrow? Around 6.30 in the morning?"

"Sure I can but what for?"

"I just wanted to play some early morning soccer with you. Now that I have a partner I can actually train my goalkeeping skills. And you can work on your shooting skills. How is that for an idea?"

" I think it's a great idea! I will be there around 6.30 no problem." Gohan looks at his watch" Oh crap! I am late! Sorry Endou I have to go! My mom is gonna KILL me if I get any more late. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Endou!" Gohan bade him goodbye and dashed away.

"Ok bye Gohan ! See you tomorrow"

After Gohan separated from Endou, he found a secluded street and flew away towards his home.

'_Today was awesome! I can't believe I have made two friends already. Otonashi-san, while curious, is such a kind person. Meeting Endou was a great experience. He is such a happy and friendly person. I am glad I met these two. Today was a new chapter in my life. I can't wait what tomorrow has in store for me'_

While reminiscing his day, Gohan knew one thing for sure….

_Things will not be boring anymore._

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the fourth chapter. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**(PLEASE READ****: I actually want to ask something. I want to know who you think should Gohan replace in the playing eleven. I mean he has to take someone's place in order to play in the matches. Also the replaced player will simply be put on bench and not out of the team altogether. Also what position should Gohan play? Stiker? Midfileder? Defender? Etc. Of course excluding goal keeping (that is reserved for Endou).So please tell me your opinions about it either as reviews or as PMs. I thank you for reading my story and hope that you all will continue to guide me.)**

**_Next Time: Gohan meets the Soccer Club members._**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated**


	5. Author's Note: Poll Notice

_**VERY IMPORTANT A/N**_

**PLEASE READ: I have set up a POLL regarding GOHAN's POSITION on the team at my profile. **

**Please have a look at it and leave your answers. It will be a tremendous help if you reader's can help me with this.**

**Thanking You All.**


End file.
